Harry Potter and the Joining of Enemies
by ickle-vickie
Summary: The story starts with Harry and Hermione escaping on harry's broom, one of the Weasley's attacked by Voldemort, and Harry kissing and going out with ... (Clue:Ron is very jealous!) And all this is before they reach Hogwarts!!!
1. chapters 1 and 2arriving at hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Joining of Enemies  
  
Chapter 1 A plate with Roast beef, peas, carrots and potatoes was pushed in front of Harry. He noticed that he received none of the trimmings like stuffing, gravy and Yorkshire pudding. He didn't care. Dudley started eating, noisily chomping on his own potatoes. Aunt Petunia was standing at the dresser, nervous and worried, staring out of the window. As if she had suddenly remembered something, she thrust the plate of Yorkshire puddings towards Harry, followed by the gravy. Harry knew that this was because she was scared in case Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin kept their promise and did something drastic. Harry couldn't stand the silence. Ever since he had arrived at the Dursleys' he was ignored-they were all too scared to speak to him in a bad or good way.  
  
Harry finished his own dinner and rushed upstairs. As he lay on his bed, he was staring at all his pictures in his photo album. Most were of his parents or godfather. There was a small selection at the back of himself and his 2 best friends, Hermione and Ron. He missed them loads, and although the pictures waved back at him, it wasn't really the same. Next he got to a picture of himself playing and winning a Quidditch match-the thing he missed most apart from his friends. He sighed after an hour and put the book away to start on his homework. One of them was particularly nasty-3 ½ feet of parchment about all the uses and effects and any other information about veritaserum. Harry knew enough about this to last 10 rolls of parchment but it was still hard work. Finally, Harry measured up his homework and checked it through. As far as he could tell, it was all correct. He put it away, along with his quill and ink bottle. He was about to get started on some more homework when he heard a tapping on the window. He looked up to see it was pitch black outside. After a glance at his clock, he realised it was 12:02 on his birthday. He quickly opened the window to find a brightly coloured red and gold bird, carrying a big heavy box. It was Fawkes-Dumbledore's pet phoenix. One of the phoenix's qualities was the ability to carry heavy loads.  
  
Inside was a variety of different packages and letters. Attached to the box was a letter, looking quite official, from Hogwarts. It was much thicker than usual, then he guessed why-his O.W.L results. He decided to open that last. He opened the first letter, attached to a funny looking parcel. It read: Dear Harry,  
Hope the Dursleys are treating you well! We knew you would get a few presents so we sent Fawkes to collect and deliver them for you. We have included one off us, too. Everything is going well at the moment, especially after so many Death Eaters were captured! We hope you are okay about Sirius, you have to remember that he died doing what he set out of Azkaban to do-save your life. He repeated what your mother did for you so now you will have another strong magical power-from your dad's side and from the Order. Anyway, must be going now, love Remus, Alastor, Tonks, Dumbledore and all at the Order!  
  
Enclosed in the parcel was a feather quill. At a second glance he realised it was made from a phoenix's feather-Fawkes' feather! He thought it was a wonderful present but pondered long and hard at the letter. The he moved onto the next one. It was a large parcel but, again, he opened the letter first: Dear Harry,  
Hope you are being treated well! I can't wait to meet up with you, if we can. Fred and George have made a small fortune with their shop -it's really successful. Also, Dad was promoted because he searched Malfoy's mansion again and they found loads of things. I bought your present with help from Fred and George. See you at school, or before, and bring your present-I can't wait to test it!!!!  
Love, Ron  
  
Harry opened the present-it was a magical Quidditch set. You could play against someone else or the other team. You prodded the players around and directed them, but mostly they flew themselves. Or you could take on the role of any player and you temporarily shrink! It was brilliant-you didn't even need a wand. Harry loved the present and couldn't wait to meet up with Ron. Then, he moved on to the next letter. It had a Gringotts stamp on the back so he didn't know what it was. Then he opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
We have recently been informed that Mr. Sirius Black died. We are sorry to hear this but we have some news for you. You were his only known heir so you have inherited a small fortune, which has been transferred. The fortune consisted of 1020 galleons, 180 sickles and 19 knuts. Yours  
Griphook,  
  
The Gringotts Goblins  
  
This shocked him slightly. Sirius had only recently died and he had inherited a very large amount of money. He just pushed it aside and read the next letter: Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present! I would have loved it! Anyway, can you ask the Dursleys if we could pick you up on the 5th of August, so you can spend the rest of the holidays at mine? I'll phone them up too. Don't worry, mom and dad will drive! Okay, bye! Love,  
Hermione  
  
Included was a kit for looking after your owl, with booklet, claw clippers, a special feather brush, and a lot more! Harry was so pleased. He also received a huge birthday cake off Mrs Weasley, a pair of Gryffindor socks from Dobby, 12 bottles of Butterbeer from Hagrid and 1 of everything from Fred and George's shop! Wow!  
  
Finally were his O.W.L results. He opened the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
Enclosed are your O.W.L results, along with the supplies list for sixth year. Any subject that you passed (A or over) you are permitted to take next year. Please reply with a list of all the subjects you want to take.  
  
Defence against the Dark Arts O Care of Magical Creatures O History of Magic O Divination O Charms O Potions E Herbology E Transfigurations E Astronomy A  
  
The grades are as follows: O-Outstanding E-Exceeding Expectations A-Acceptable P-poor T-Troll  
Supplies List Unforgivable Curses Unusual Birds and Plants Advanced Potions Animagi- A Wizards Guide How to See  
  
As he sat down to munch some cake, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand, he noticed a photograph of Hermione and Ron fall out of the letter. It turns out they met up at Diagon Alley-Ron was visiting Fred and George and Hermione was buying something for Crookshanks. There in the photo, they were holding hands, Harry noticed. Ron kept looking at Hermione and blushing, and Hermione was smiling in a very funny way. They look as though they fancied each other! Harry realised the connection they had and couldn't help feeling slightly left out. He went to sleep, the photo in his album and his presents in his trunk-that was already packed, still feeling warm inside from the butterbeer.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and sat there for a few minutes, wondering what had happened last night. Fawkes was gone, but Hedwig was sleepily nibbling some crumbs from his cake. He gave her a bit And went downstairs, ready to make breakfast. Petunia had written down what he had to do. As he cooked bacon and eggs, he heard the post. Vernon went to get it and after reading the first letter, came in looking confused. He told Harry that a man had written to him asking if Harry could stay over. He gave his address and phone number and explained about his daughter, Hermione. He also added, maybe because of Hermione Harry thought, that he was a dentist and that he would be picking Harry up in his car, driving a certain route. Vernon looked pleasantly surprised. He went to the phone, and, after a long talk, he came to Harry and said "Mr and Mrs Granger are picking you up Friday" then with a grunt, walked off. Harry went upstairs after breakfast and could have screamed he was so happy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the Friday, Vernon was in his best suit. Harry's trunk was packed and he was ready to go. Vernon kept looking out of the window until finally, a car pulled up outside the house. Uncle Vernon seemed impressed with the car. The Grangers looked normal enough-very presentable. He opened the door and greeted them. Harry and Hermione went upstairs after a while. After about an hour, Mrs. Granger came upstairs, slightly tipsy, to announce that they were staying for dinner. She told Hermione that her father wasn't drinking because he had to drive. Harry and Hermione settled down into another mini game of Quidditch. After that they did some more homework, this time together. Hermione admired Harry's quill and even asked if she could copy some of his potions essay! They ate cake and drank butterbeer and had a good time. For dinner, Uncle Vernon ordered pizza! Dudley and Harry were both surprised. Uncle Vernon seemed to like Mr and Mrs Granger a lot! Eventually, the time had come for them to leave. They seemed to get to Hermione's house very fast! Afterwards, Mr Granger admitted he'd forgotten to tell Vernon he had help with Hermione to get the car through traffic jams. Hermione's house was a typical muggle house. It was perfectly clean and normal. Hermione's bedroom was pink and purple all over. There were a few magical things in her room, but not many. Harry slept in the guest bedroom.  
  
Harry loved it at Hermione's house. It was a bit weird without Ron but he didn't really miss him. They talked about loads of things. They used all of his presents; well they didn't use them up of course, and had loads of fun. It wasn't like The Burrow, where everything revolved around magic, and it wasn't like Privet Drive, where everything revolved around normality. He and Hermione did loads of things together-he really enjoyed himself! Harry realised he liked Hermione more and more. She was a really nice girl after all. Hermione's parents bought her an owl for doing so well in her O.W.L.s- O's in everything. Harry even took Hermione, on his broomstick, for a fly. They hid under his invisibility cloak, securely clipped on, and stopped for lunch somewhere before heading back for tea. Hermione had never flew like that before and she loved it!  
  
The weeks flew by, and soon it was time for Harry to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Before they went, they decided to meet up with Ron. They decided to fly to Ron's house the day before with a bag full of things they would need for the night. They would stay the night and travel to London with the Weasleys. Then, the Grangers would pick Harry and Hermione and Ron up from London. Ron would then spend the remaining week at the Grangers! It was perfect. Harry clipped his compass to his broomstick and asked Hedwig to deliver a letter to Ron. He told her he would follow her so go slowly. Hermione and Harry woke up early the next day and set off, really excited. When they were up in the sky, however, they lost Hedwig. They didn't know where she was and didn't know where to go. Hermione was really worried-and so was Harry. They flew down to the ground, getting lower and lower. Then they saw Hedwig, flying down to the streets. They recognised the place at once-Grimmauld Place, in London, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was confused-why would Hedwig lead them here? They got off the broom, careful not to let any muggles see, and hid it in the invisibility cloak. They walked along and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and screamed.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been so worried," she screamed, grabbing both of them in a hug.  
  
Harry was confused. "What exactly is going on? How come you are here, we were supposed to be coming to The Burrow," he said, weakly.  
  
"WHAT? Didn't Ron tell you not to come? It's too dangerous Harry! When Ron asked, I immediately said no. He sent a return letter with Errol. I suppose he was mislaid." She said, worryingly.  
  
Harry was rushed inside. He sat at the table. Lupin came rushing in.  
  
"Harry! How are you, where have you been?" he asked. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" shouted Harry. He could sense that Hermione, too, as getting annoyed. Just then Ron came in, followed by Ginny. Ginny was crying and Ron's eyes were red. Only now did he notice that Mrs Weasley was also crying. Lupin sat down.  
  
"Harry, something happened while you were away. Something bad. Percy Weasley is now in St. Mungo's." Harry gasped but he carried on. "As you know, while you are at your aunt's house, you are perfectly safe from Voldemort. He arranged for a spy to be placed close to your house to see when you left, he guessed you would go to The Burrow. The spy, however, didn't see where exactly you went. Yesterday, Voldemort made his move. He went to The Burrow and attacked Percy. He was looking for you, but you weren't there. The Weasleys were in Diagon Alley, being treated to a meal by Fred and George. When they returned, well. the Dark Mark Was above their house." He stopped talking for a while. His eyes were filling up. Ginny and Molly had run out of the run and Hermione was crying. Harry was silent. Numb. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"But why.why Percy? What has Percy ever done?" He said, shakily.  
  
"Percy was the only person there. Voldemort tortured him with the cruciatus curse until he told him where you was, if he told him. When we reached The Burrow, Percy was on the floor, in the living room. The Dark Mark was above the house and Percy was unconscious. He was visiting his mother to apoligise-he finally believes her. But he may have wanted to warn her. We don't know exactly why he was there. All we know is that he is now in ST. Mungo's suffering horrific internal injuries. He may never be himself." Lupin finished. At this, Ron burst out the room.  
  
"If.if Percy told him where he was, won't Voldemort.won't he go to my house?" said Hermione, shakily.  
  
"We thought of that. We put a spell on the house straight after we found out. Dumbledore is its and your secret keeper. You and Harry will be safe there." Said Lupin.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rushed out, heading for the garden. As they sat there, they were both silent. Hermione had tears dribbling down her face. Harry was numb with shock. So that's why Mrs. Weasley had been so worried. So relieved to see them. It was scary though, Voldemort couldn't be fooled by invisibility cloaks-they could have been killed at any moment. Hermione lifted her head and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry." Hermione couldn't seem to bring herself to say anything. It had all gone horribly wrong. Just yesterday, Harry thought he was having the best summer of his life. How did it go wrong. But then, something really scary happened to Harry. He felt quite peculiar, like a rush of love running through his body. He knew he had to do it. Hermione seemed to feel the same. They looked at each other, moved closer and kissed.  
  
Harry felt surprised. It was his first real kiss after Cho, but it felt a lot better. Hermione seemed scared really. They bounced apart immediately. Ron had already seen them though. He came running out, looked furious for some reason.  
  
"So it is true then, you're going out? Well thanks for telling me, after everything that's happened you two are going out. Well thanks a lot. I suppose I'll just start hanging out with Neville, shall I?" he shouted, before storming back in.  
  
"Harry, I.I'm sorry," said Hermione. They both stood up and walked in the house. Harry didn't feel as if he was sorry. He didn't want to lose Ron as a best friend but he thought he liked Hermione a lot. She wasn't at all like Ron-she didn't enjoy Quidditch as much, couldn't talk about girls and looks or bout boy things. But with Ron, he couldn't really talk openly about his parents, couldn't say Voldemort's name with out him flinching, couldn't talk about certain things. He was really confused.  
  
"So, are we.are going out then?" said Harry as they walked in.  
  
"Well I suppose we are," Hermione replied. They were both a bit shaky. Then Ginny pounced on them.  
  
"How could you? You are going to break Ron's heart. Can't you see he's mad about you? And you Harry, can't you see who likes you. You are both blind and stupid," she shouted. Then she stormed off, out of the door.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He remembered that Ron seemed to like Hermione a lot. He also remembered that Ginny had a crush on him. But he didn't think it was anything serious. Surely she still didn't like him?  
  
That night, he and Ron talked for ages. Ron finally understood about Hermione, though Harry didn't seem to understand himself. Did he really like her as a girlfriend? He forgot about it, however, when he and Ron played mini-Quidditch. Thy had obviously made up! The holidays spun by. They went to Diagon Alley and bought their supplies. They spent the holidays at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had since gone to the Malfoy's. He hated it there so he returned. Then, Harry presented him with a sock and Dumbledore presented him with a job at Hogwarts. Now, Harry also owned Sirius' house and everything in it, too. Including Buckbeak. Hagrid came to visit him many times, but couldn't take him back to Hogwarts because of Malfoy. Eventually, it was August 29th. The four of them-Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, packed their trunks and pets. Hermione's parents sent hers. Well, Fawkes fetched it. They made their way to the station in the Weasleys new magical car. They had received it as a bonus. It was extra roomy inside and, like the Ministry cars, could weave in and out of all the traffic easily. Eventually, they arrived at the station. Harry and Hermione went through the barrier together. Suprisingly, Hermione grabbed his hand so they went through holding hands. When they came through, they carried on holding hands. Luna Lovegod saw them first. She dreamily said that they looked happy and walked off. Then they came across a group of Slytherins, obviously headed by Malfoy. They started laughing as Harry and Hermione sprung apart. Malfoy, however, didn't say anything. It was Pansy Parkinson who started chanting "Potter and Granger." Ron just looked on, looking furious. 


	2. chapter 3home at last

Chapter 3 When they got on the train, they went immediately and found a carriage. Ron came in to join them, along with Neville, Ginny and Luna. Neville's Nan had been immensely proud of him after he fought Voldemort. His name had been in the papers. He was encouraged by this and could perform a range of spells. All his homework was done, and his potion was just about right. He was really pleased. He said he got an O in defence against the dark arts, thanks to Harry. He also got O's in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He got 3 more E's, one A (potions!) and 2 P's-in Divination and Astronomy. But he didn't care about that; he didn't want to carry on with them anyway. Ron did quite badly. He got exactly the same as Harry, but he got P's in Divination and Astronomy, too. While Neville was talking, Luna and Ginny listening intently, Hermione and Harry looked at each other awkwardly. Ron saw them and walked out. Harry was confused, he was sure it wasn't love between them.  
  
Then he remembered something. Ginny was in her fifth year now. The last time he saw her, well the first time he saw her since the holidays started, he noticed something. She was a lot more grown up now. She happened to be wearing a top and jeans-Hermione regularly gave her old clothes-that showed how old she actually was. Her hair was darker now and she did look a lot nicer. No thought Harry. Stop being so stupid. She's a year younger than you! He put the thought to the back of his head and went to walk around. There was a carriage of some students from Dumbledore's Army. They called him in. Cho was in there, and didn't speak to Harry. The rest of them were really pleased with Harry-if they hadn't had the secret lessons, they wouldn't have got such good marks-they all got O's, most of them got bonus points for doing a patronus! Harry happily left the carriage and wandered around. Then he came to a carriage with a teacher in. He saw a name badge, but didn't quite work out the name. He did see however-POTIONS TEACHER. Potions teacher?  
  
Harry rushed back to his carriage. He told Hermione and Ron and Ginny what he had seen.  
  
"That's brilliant Harry-Dumbledore must have sacked Snape!" Said Ron, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah but that's unlikely. I mean, what job was vacant last year? Defence against the Dark Arts. And what job did Snape most want? Defence against the Dark Arts. How likely is it that Dumbledore sacked Snape? Not very. I think that our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher is our old Potions teacher," said Hermione.  
  
Harry's stomach sank. How could this happen? He couldn't believe it. The one lesson he was genuinely good at, the one lesson he really enjoyed. He just hoped he wasn't with Slytherin. The rest of the train journey went quite fast. They went in through the main entry and into the Main Hall. The sky was bright and sunny, well the ceiling was, which was very unusual. Harry noticed that Dumbledore wasn't in there. Where was he? Then Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have great sadness this year in announcing that one of our staff is retiring," she said, then continued. "Professor Dumbledore will be temporarily taking on the post of Head of Gryffindor and History of Magic teacher. I will become headmistress. It is purely because Dumbledore feels he needs a little rest, and I assure you that you will have him back at Christmas. You will still see himregularly, but he will be letting go some of his responsibilities. So while he is not here, I would like to announce that we are organising a surprise 'Welcome back' ball for Dumbledore at Christmas. Remember-not a word. There will be notices coming sooner to the date. So let's begin the sorting."  
  
Harry was astounded. His mouth was open and he couldn't believe it. Dumbledore retiring. At least it wasn't permanent he thought. Dumbledore came back near the end of the feast. He apologised to everyone but said that for some reason, his password to his office had been reversed-he couldn't get out! He confirmed Harry's new fear-Snape as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, then started the feast.  
  
Harry's first Potions lesson went surprisingly well. He got an O! Surely it was just Snape being a bad teacher. Harry had to put together a potion, similar to veritaserum, from memory-their homework. Their teacher, Professor Jiggins, helped a lot of people though. He was a small teacher, not as small as Professor Flitwick. He was very happy and cheerful, and despised miserable and snidy people. He seemed almost jealous of Harry, however, and acted quite well.snooty. He adored Hermione and Ron and took a real shine to Neville. Harry did do really well, and didn't feel the pressures of Snape and Draco. After the lesson, most of the Gryffindors were chatting about it in the common room. "He was brilliant!" "He was awesome" "Wow-I got an O" These sorts of chants were being shouted around the classroom.  
  
It was Thursday, the week had gone really quickly. Harry had transfiguration first-then Defence against the Dark arts. With Snape. They lined up outside the classroom, waiting for Snape to call them in. "At least we're not with Slytherin," said Ron, looking nervously at Harry. Defence against the Dark Arts was Harry's favourite subject-now Snape was ruining that too. The lesson went surprisingly well. Snape only took 5 points off Gryffindor-from Hermione for answering back and speaking without being asked. He seemed to warm to Harry too-Draco wasn't there and none of the Gryffindors appreciated his snidy remarks and comments. In the first lesson they had a sort of test about all the different subjects they had taken on. Snape told them that they would be learning to duel this year, properly. Harry thought he might benefit from this, unlike when Professor Lockhart had thrown a duelling club. After the lesson, Harry sort of felt like he was looking forward to the next lesson.  
  
Their next Potions lesson, they learnt three new curses for duelling. All three of them Harry and all the others from Dumbledore's Army knew already, so, much to Snape's surprise, people were either collapsing or falling backwards in tickling fits. Only a few people did it wrong. Neville was still scared of Snape, and Snape still picked on Neville, but Neville was almost good at Defence against the Dark Arts so he didn't get as nervous or confused. Two weeks had gone past. Malfoy had insulted Hermione once, Harry once and Ron and Ginny twice each-accusing them of being jealous. Although Harry was sick of him, he finally felt like he was home at last. 


End file.
